The present invention refers to a two-row angular-contact ball bearing and particularly to a cage for each of the rows.
Bearings of this type are already known from Federal Republic of Germany Application DE-OS 32 31 138. In particular, the mounting of the last one of the two bearings is difficult even if, as shown in FIG. 4 of that Application, the outer ring can be shifted axially while the balls for that ring and the cage are being introduced. A so-called window or pocket cage is used there. Even if the cage has holding projections which prevent the balls from falling out upon mounting, the introduction of the balls is still difficult. They must be introduced under spring action into the cage pockets when the cage is positioned in the region of the race. This individual introduction of the balls is, however, time-consuming and expensive.
An obvious solution to the foregoing is to provide the cage with balls before the cage with its balls held in place are together applied to the shaft. In that case, however, the holding lugs must be arranged so that they permit the balls to move away radially onto a larger pitch circle which enables the balls to be fitted over the shaft and into the inner race on the shaft. Among other problems, upon the pushing back of the outer ring the balls can strike against sharp edges here and be damaged. If this occurs, then rapid failure of the bearing must be expected.